Creek
Creek is the hidden secondary antagonist of DreamWorks's 33rd full-length animated feature film Trolls. He is a Zen wise troll, and Poppy's former crush. He was voiced by Russell Brand who also played Dr. Nefario and E.B. Personality Creek is the most clever, positive, supportive, reassuring, and sympathetic Troll in all of Troll Village, approaching everything with Zen like wisdom. He is calm, polite, collected, thoughtful, friendly, and capable. But being beloved by everyone sometimes has its drawbacks, and literally lands Creek in hot water. This is later shown to be a facade to hide his true nature: a treacherous, cowardly, and evil trickster who is willing to kill his own race and become Chef's assistant as long as he survives. Appearance Creek has purple skin, blue eyes, blue/turquoise hair, and wears bright yellow trousers. Role in the film Creek, along with the majority of the trolls, was captured by Chef, a Bergen who was banished from Bergen Town twenty years previously by King Gristle Sr. for the Trolls (which the Bergens ate) escaping from them. Poppy and Branch set out to rescue the captured Trolls. They managed to save all but Creek, whom they thought was eaten by Gristle Sr.'s son and the current leader of the Bergens King Gristle. Later whilst Gristle was on a date with "Lady Glittersparkles" (in reality his scullery maid Bridget), Poppy and the other Trolls (who were using their hair to make Bridget's colourful), saw Creek trapped in a gem on the King's cloak. The Trolls stole the gem, but found the gem empty. Just then, Chef appeared and trapped them, and Creek was revealed to have betrayed his fellow Trolls to save himself from being eaten thus revealing himself for who he really is: a cowardly traitor. Creek tells Poppy that he wished that there was another "me not getting eaten" way, but there isn't. Now he has to live this choice for the rest of his life and says to Poppy that he is doing this for her as she dies with a clear conscience knowing that. He then takes Poppy's cowbell and returns to the Trolls' village and rings it in order to trick Poppy's father King Peppy and the other Trolls into thinking that Poppy has returned, only for them to be captured by the Bergens. After Poppy and the other Trolls make peace with the Bergens, Creek, along with Chef are knocked out of the Bergen castle. Chef turned against Creek and tried to eat him, but before she could do so, a monster devoured them both which gave Creek comeuppance for his treachery against his fellow trolls. However, with the possibility that Creek may have used his hair to escape the monster before he is digested, whether he perished or not is up for debate. Gallery imagetrollscreek .jpeg|Creek poster Imagetrollscreekpoppy.jpeg|Creek with Poppy. Imagetrollspoppycreek1.jpeg|Creek smiling at Poppy Imagetrollscreekpose.jpeg|The first time Creek is seen. Imagetrollscreekafraid.jpeg Imagetrollscreekpoppyidtfy.gif|Creek's villainous grin. Creek's defeat .jpeg|Creek's defeat. Chefs death.jpg|Creek's presumed death, along with Chef Trivia *In Poppy's scrapbook, there is a picture of Creek with hearts around it. Meaning that prior to his betrayal, Poppy had feelings for Creek. *Creek is similar to the following villains: **Chancellor Kooth from Wizards vs Aliens. ***Both were originally loyal to a King (King Peppy and the Nekross King). ***Both later betray their King (Creek; to save himself from being eaten by King Gristle Jr, Kooth; to become ruler of Nekron). ***Both are defeated and eaten alive (Creek by a monster and Kooth by the Nekross King). **Prince Hans from Frozen. ***Both were the love interest of the protagonist, who was also a princess (Poppy and Anna). ***Both were also considered to be good people. ***Both later betray the protagonist and leave them for dead (Creek leaves Poppy and the other Trolls to be eaten by Bergens whilst Hans left Anna to freeze to death). ***Both later get their comeuppance (Creek is eaten alive by a large monster whilst Hans is sent back to his homeland to be punished by his brothers). **Lawrence from The Princess and the Frog. ***Both were originally loyal to a royal official (King Peppy and Prince Naveen). ***Both betrayed the royal official for a better offer (Creek betrayed Peppy when he made a better offer for Chef not to be eaten if he led the Trolls to her; Lawrence betrayed Naveen when Dr. Facilier offers him to work for him to be successful in life). ***Both got their comeuppance (Creek is eaten alive by a large monster; Lawrence gets arrested and taken to the Paris Prison). **Tzekel-Kan from The Road to El Dorado. ***Both were originally loyal to a royal official (King Peppy and Chief Tannabok). ***Both later betrayed their own kind (Trolls and People of El Dorado). ***Both worked alongside a powerful figure, only to get betrayed in the end (Chef and Hernan Cortes). **Lola from "Shark Tale". ***Both are a DreamWorks antagonist. ***Both were the former love interest of the protagonist (Poppy and Oscar) ***Both are rivals of the protagonist's true love interest (Branch and Angie) ***Both formerly worked for the main antagonist (Son Lino and Chef) ***Both try to hide there true nature. ***Both abuse the protagonist a lot. * While Creek is believed to be dead by many, there is a possibility that Creek may have escaped the monster using his hair, thus he may still be alive. However, this has yet to be confirmed. * Originally, Creek was going to be a elderly female Troll named Miss Guffin, who would have been Poppy's former nanny who raised her since she was a baby. This may have been changed to make the betrayal scene less cruel. External Links *DreamWorks Animation Wiki: Creek. Category:Male Category:Trolls Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Non-Action Category:Strategic Category:Weaklings Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Contradictory Category:Hero's Lover Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Villains